


The Greek Letter Effect [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend's visit is much less enjoyable than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greek Letter Effect [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greek Letter Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140351) by [tinx_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r). 



  
[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?thumb=5&quickkey=43c951p2s2dfog7)  
_Cover art by[ **tinx_r**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r)_

MP3 | 19 MB | 53:52 | Download at: [**MediaFire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?126owgclotl5e) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/album/vhkqw) or [**Audiofic Archive**](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/greek-letter-effect)

M4B | 25 MB | 53:52 | Download at: [**Audiofic Archive**](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/greek-letter-effect-audiobook)


End file.
